


Winter

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon - Book, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: He has lived far too long as only Ghost.Day 1- themeWinterfell and Mountains.





	Winter

There is silence. 

He finds her there on her knees. 

Snow covers the ground and her both and here She seems almost submerged in the whiteness, one with it even  

For a moment, he feels as if she’ll be lost to the world if he does nothing. 

“Sansa..” it is a whisper that comes out from his throat but it is heavy in the air around them, as if his voice had somehow left the sanctuary of Winterfell’s lichyard disturbed. 

Jon does not want to think of death. The smell of it is lingers still too thickly in the air. He would end up choking on it one day, he fears.  

“Jon?” When she turns, he feels like he’s alive. Her gaze lights something that feels very much lost to him otherwise. Like the blood in his corpse decides to pump in to his veins whenever she graces him with a soft look, like his heart decides to beat again. 

Her eyes are red,  and so are her cheeks and his nose.“ I..” she begins but her voice cracks and she stops and looks away.  

“Why are you here?” 

He sees her bite her lips, there remains a long pause between them. It stretches till Jon starts to feel it in his bones, smell it fresh in the air. 

“Lady..” she whimpers softly, “Lady’s buried here.” 

Wolf. Her Wolf. Like Ghost. 

“The one who was meant for you.” He says and Sansa nods, a bit unsure. 

She lost her wolf. It was taken from her like he was taken away from his. 

“You are cold, come.” He walks towards her, his footsteps sound as heavy as drums, and then holds out one of his hands in front of her that she takes. When she stands, snow falls from her cloak like it falls from the sky. And she is deadly still, eyes and nose as red as her hair and stands slouched over. 

As if she is weighted down with grief as heavy as the mountains.

Life only sparkles in her eyes when he brushes off the remaining snow gathered atop her head and clothes. 

He takes her chin softly in between his fingers when her tears do not stop. Some words should be spoken, but Jon finds no such thing in his mind, empty it is with incoherent screaming buzzing loudly. Once words had been easy enough for him. He’d say the right things needed to be said but now?

Jon has lived far too long as only Ghost. 

Like she lives only as Sansa now. 

He kisses her eyes as softly as he can instead. 

Sansa blinks at him and closes her eyes expecting, just as Jon starts to move away. He only takes a few steps before Sansa calls out his name, “Jon…” 

She takes ahold of his hand and says “Thank you”.

Jon only nods unsure for what but still, he squeezes her fingers just as she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Sansa expects Jon to take advantage of the moment and kiss her like most men in her life have done whenever they find her  
> But Jon doesn't  
> What he does or tries to do is a genuine effort to comfort her and despite his own issues  
> Something that Sansa gets which is why she says thanks  
> A point i think I didn't properly make


End file.
